(a) Field of the Invention This invention generally relates to a tool and method for adjusting the height of the wheels of a floor sanding machine.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The design of floor sanding machines has remained largely unchanged for many years. An example of such a machine is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,954 to Barous, incorporated herein by reference. The weight of a floor sanding machines is typically supported on a set or pair of rear wheels and on the sanding disk that is mounted in front of, and between the wheels. This arrangement results in a sanding disk that rotates about an axis that is not normal or perpendicular to the plane of the floor being sanded. Additionally, the sanding disk has a sanding surface that is on a planar surface or slightly conical surface centered about the axis of rotation of the sanding disk. This geometry crates a sanding contact area along the leading edge of the edger.
The sanding contact area for an edger is determined by the diameter and sanding surface of the sanding disk and the shape of the sanding surface of the sanding disk. Typically, the sanding disk will include a support surface that is used to support the sanding material. This sanding support surface is generally planar and defined by an area made of a soft rubber material. With use, the support surface and the sanding surface, which follows the support surface, may become slightly conical or even spherical. Also, vibrations and wear alter the orientation or angle of the support surface. Therefore, the orientation or angle of the support surface relative to the wheels must be adjusted to compensate for these changes.
Historically, the adjustment of the support surface relative to the wheels has been carried out by trial and error. The technician would adjust the height of the support of the wheels relative to the frame or body of the edger until the correct angle of the support surface relative to the floor is achieved. Unfortunately, the trial and error method requires many, time consuming, iterations before the technician can actually arrive at the proper setting. Accordingly, there remains a need for a system or method that allows the quick adjustment of the wheels of a floor edger to achieve the proper setting of the sanding surface.